The boundaries of privacy
by Kate Kaatee
Summary: Draco Malfoy rang. Who could it be, given that in Malfoy's world no cell phone? Драко Малфою позвонили. Кто бы это мог быть, учитывая, что в мире Драко Малфоя НЕТ СОТОВЫХ ТЕЛЕФОНОВ? Но есть магический Интеренет, с Фейсбуком, YouTube и прочими радостями - об этом точно знает юная Бэлла Малфой, которая мечтает о новом IPhone, и Лори Малфой, которого похитили.
1. Chapter 1Истории не заканчиваются: Истор

Глава 1. **Истории не заканчиваются: Истории продолжаются**

С того дня прошло 19 лет.

Гарри сломал палочку и выбросил ее в озеро...

«Ты до сих пор не понял? Могущество – лишь иллюзия».

И Гермиона выдохнула: «Война закончилась... это всё закончилось...»

С того дня прошло 19 лет, и они встретились, как и раньше, на Кингс-кросс, дети уезжали в школу. Вокзал оглушал выкриками торговцев и детским смехом, шумом локомотива, общей суматохой и толчеей. Гарри помахал Рону и Гермионе, затащил сундук младшего сына в вагон (чего в отношении старшего и не подумал бы делать) и вышел к друзьям.

Джинни и Гермиона что-то обсуждали, раздался свисток, локомотив выпустил пар. Гарри оглянулся и поднял руку, сыновья махнули в ответ, и Джеймс вновь вернулся к друзьям, а Аль внимательно смотрел на родителей. Проходили окна купе, в одном из них Гарри бросилось в глаза нежное лицо белокурого мальчика с выразительными призрачными голубыми глазами. «Малфой?», - мелькнуло в голове. – «До чего на Драко не похож, прямо удивительно. И в кого он у них... такой...такой...немалфой». Одинокий мальчик вглядывался в толпу провожающих, и спокойно, и тревожно, и... Гарри пытался подобрать слово, а поезд уже уходил вдаль. И все-таки младшего Малфоя ни с кем не спутаешь, наследник.

Рон хлопнул друга по плечу:

\- Ты о чем задумался?

\- Да так. Вспомнил прошлое.

\- И ...? – вдруг спросила Гермиона. Она с Джинни неожиданно оказалась сзади.

\- Да ладно, Герми! Даже по ночам твой маленький аналитик не дает нам покоя, - усмехнулся Рон.

\- Спокойно, Рон, потерпишь. Что-то в последнее время ты стал мастером прозвищ третьего уровня, как я погляжу. Это должность на тебя действует или...

\- Ну, начинается! – перебил Гарри. – Слушайте, молодожены, вам за двадцать лет не надоело так выяснять отношения? Джинни, что там в ваших женских журналах пишут по поводу Рона и Гермионы?

\- Ничего, а вот мама говорит, что для Рона и Герми иного способа жить вместе не придумано. – Джинни с улыбкой взглянула на брата и мужа: «Хорошо, что Гарри не такой. Второго Рона я бы не вынесла».

\- А помните, как мы уезжали тогда на этом экспрессе, как прошел наш первый год в Хогвардсе? Разве вы не думали об этом, когда уезжал Джеймс, Роза, Аль сейчас? Здорово быть маленькими, когда в мире так много приключений! – Гарри потер рукой лоб. Ну вот, пошли разговоры в стиле «а помнишь?..», старею – иронично улыбнулся Гарри самому себе

\- Надеюсь, наши ни в какую историю не попадут... – продолжала ворчать по-матерински Гермиона. А матерью она была, что ни говори, первоклассной. Как и во всем, за что бралась. – Что? Болит? Опять?!

\- Да нет, что ты! Просто дурная привычка. Слушай, Рон, чей это невероятно черный ... мм...экипаж припаркован? Ты заметил? Я еле встал из-за него.

\- Ты разве не узнал? Это Малфой, – произнес Рон с невероятным сарказмом. – Он сейчас большой босс в Отделе Тайн, и «ммм...экипаж» ему по статусу положен.

Гарри и Рон с женами подходили к парковке, навстречу им шел высокий чиновник в дорогом костюме, за ним – изящная моложавая брюнетка. Они подошли к автомобилю, статный водитель открыл дверцу заднего сидения. Малфой усадил жену, сел сам. Сквозь затемненное стекло скользнул взглядом по Поттерам и Уизли. Здание вокзала исчезло за поворотом. «В Министерство, потом – куда Вы? – как прикажет мадам», - голос у него спокойный, мягкий, но именно такому голосу стоит подчиняться.

Рон и Гарри проводили взглядом автомобиль. Гермиона и Джинни садились в машины.

\- Гарри, ты куда сейчас?

\- У меня планерка в три, но я в отдел, дела разбирать. А ты?

\- Да хотел предложить пообедать где-нибудь. Ты как?

\- Хорошая идея, а дела – ну их, все время гора копится... Ну, что, Джин, отпускаешь? Буду не поздно!

Гермиона опять поворчала: «Так и быть, Рон, отдаю тебя в надежные руки... Поешь хотя бы нормально! Доберешься пешком, потому что мне срочно надо в двадцать мест», - добавила она, увидев, как Рон потянулся к дверце.

\- Эх, Гарри, подкаблучники мы с тобой, право слово! – вздохнул Рон уже в пабе, отхлебнув из бокала.

– И кстати про Малфоя. Он действительно такой важный стал? – с любопытством спросил Гарри.

\- Да. Кто бы мог подумать, после всего, что было.

\- А что в министерстве говорят об этом?

\- Да ничего. Кто завидует молча, кто просто с начальством не спорит. Нашего отдела «мой дорогой друг» не касается – и хорошо!

\- Кто-кто? Мой дорогой друг? Это ново! Очередная шуточка в стиле братьев Уизли?

\- Это, как скажет моя умная жена, каламбу-ур, - Рон поднял палец – о нашем драгоценнейшем Драко Малфое.

\- Н-да. Кто бы мог подумать, после всего.

\- Вот ты, Гарри, после наших добрых веселых школьных делишек – и только капитан авроров. А Малфой – шишка в Министерстве. После все тех же веселых школьных делишек.

\- Рон, такие люди, как мы с тобой, не бывают начальниками в Министерстве. И даже твой отец, и даже Перси, и даже Гермиона с Джинни – всех их я и люблю, и уважаю – никогда не будут в начальниках. Вот ты хотел бы быть начальником в Министерстве?

\- Начальники – это какая-то особая порода людей, ничего-то с ними не делается! Авроры, особенно капитаны – другая особая порода людей, с которыми всегда что-то происходит. И как правило, на грани добра и зла; а бывает, что и за гранью, и по Ту Сторону.

\- Ну, уж это ты загнул. По Ту Сторону! Я там был, и больше не хочу. И тебе, дружок, не советую.

\- О, хороший тост! За твои советы, мой капитан!

Странно, конечно, что Гарри ничего не слышал о возвышении Малфоя, но тому было несколько причин. Во-первых, сам Гарри не стремился следить за судьбой недруга, их отношения не предполагали взаимного интереса. В конце концов, дела службы, женитьба, дети заняли свое место, Гарри хотелось забыть последние годы в Хогвардсе и роль Малфоя в гибели близких и в сражении с Волдемортом. Во-вторых, и сам Малфой не желал лишней известности.

Кем он оказался тем днем в начале лета 19 лет назад? Он, наследник Древнего и Благородного Дома, сын всемогущего Люциуса Малфоя – позорно бежал с поля боя. Больше того, некто безродный Поттер (пусть, пусть он тоже наследник Древнего и Благородного Дома, но ведь нищий, безродный!) позволил ему уйти! И Малфои сбежали, оставив своего сюзерена. Вот так-то... Отец ушел из Министерства, прежние друзья и лизоблюды еле здоровались, денег почти не оставалось. Даже слуги (а Малфои все еще держали слуг, хотя и эльфы у них были) разбежались. До краха оставалось чуть-чуть, и только Малфой-менор держалось на плаву, как последний плот из остова разбитого корабля, и манило надеждой. И еще был Драко.

Через несколько месяцев после поражения, когда пыл победителей поутих, Люциус начал предпринимать попытки вернуть себе прежнее положение. Ничего не вышло, в Министерстве многое – да что многое, все! – изменилось, там его уже никто не считал всемогущим, а звук шагов Малфоя не приводил в трепет. Но Люциус не терял надежды: у него еще были кое-какие связи, были еще некоторые ему обязаны – кто местом, кто иными благодеяниями. Они должны были вернуть долг, потому что у этих людей были представления о чести (Люциус всегда при этой мысли усмехался). Поэтому всю свою энергию Малфой направил на то, чтобы устроить в Министерстве сына. Так Драко оказался в отделе Тайн.

Конечно, одних искусных лавирований Люциуса Малфоя было недостаточно. Драко нужны были и другие, более надежные основания – и самым очевидным Люциусу виделась женитьба. И Драко женился. Его невеста должна была происходить из Древнего и Благородного Дома, и конечно, Панси никак не годилась на эту роль. Кроме того, Панси знала о его поражении. Что же она была для него тогда, почти все школьные годы – скорее атрибут его статуса. У Драко должна быть хорошенькая девчонка, согласная на многое, как должны быть собственные Крэбб и Гойл, – и Панси Паркинсон стала такой девчонкой богатого наследника. Школа осталась в прошлом, там же оказалась и Панси, и все остальное. Жизнь Драко менялась – иными стали его девушки.

Одно время он закрутил ни к чему не обязывающий роман с младшей Гринграсс, Асторией. Правда, отец с матерью серьезно рассматривали дочерей Гринграссов как потенциальных невест Драко. Но их стройно выстроенный план рухнул: женитьба сына приспешника Волдеморта оказалась крайне сложным и неоднозначным предприятием. А мистер Гринграсс, так вовремя ушел из Министерства, так вовремя уехал подлечить ревматизм где-то за границей, так умело вывел семью из-под удара и Волдеморта, и последующей реакции, что Люциус Малфой только и подумал: «Вот...!» Потому что произносить такие слова ему не позволяло прекрасное воспитание единственного наследника Древнего и Благородного Дома.

Девочки Гринграсс даже и не думали, что красивый и вежливый Драко, который с таким изяществом пожимал руку отцу и целовал протянутую ладонь матери, угощал мороженым, катал на лодке и удивительном спорткаре, водил в театр, всегда безупречно надушенный и причесанный, может войти в их Дом. Это был мальчик из школьного прошлого, с пятнами на репутации. Как-то раз отец сказал Астории, которую вновь пригласил в ресторан Драко: «Милая, Малфой – представитель случайного семейства, не забывай этого. Такие Драко нам нужны, чтобы сопровождать тебя в свете, не больше. Ты поняла меня?» И хорошенькая послушная папина дочь только вздохнула. На том роман и кончился.

Нужна была семья, готовая породниться с опальным Домом Малфоев. И такая семья нашлась.

Когда темный лорд бы повержен Мальчиком-который-выжил, светские круги магического Лондона были взбудоражены рождением девочки в одной из благородных семей. Это были Хасманы, испанцы, более пятисот лет назад ставшие британскими подданными, наследники Древнего и Благородного кастильского рода Гусман. Три брата Гусман – дон Мигель, дон Карденьо и дон Гуан – известные своей родовитостью, честолюбием и тягой к приключениям, оказались волею судеб в Британии. Но только средний, дон Карденьо, обосновался в Лондоне с семьей. Дон Карденьо привез в Лондон из Саламанки знания, из Эстремадуры жену-красавицу, а из Мадрида маленький сундук со своей долей семейных сокровищ.

Через пару столетий фамилию переделали на английский манер, и Гусманы-Хасманы стали англичанами, хотя и не были Древним и Благородным Домом Великой Британии, помнили о своей Кастилии, оставаясь донами и гордясь содержимым сундука Карденьо. Но также и тем, что Гусманы имели свою родовую тайну: раз в поколение у них рождалась девочка-сквиб. Почему – никто толком и не знал, но каждый ожидал, что появится такая девочка, и ее надо будет как-то пристраивать. Многие в семье этого боялись, и чурались родственников-сквибов. Но вскоре заметили, что девочка рождается только в одной ветви, и только однажды. С этим можно жить... И даже находить свои плюсы: например, быть уверенным в принадлежности к известному роду. Хасманы даже считали эту наследственную особенность необходимой настоящим англичанам традицией и достойным скелетом в шкафу в истинно английском духе.

Поэтому, когда их Ариэль оказалась той самой девочкой, дон Рикаредо Хасман был скорее воодушевлен, чем подавлен – это-то и удивило другие Древние и Благородные Дома (ведь для всех остальных сквибы были знаком дурной породы, вырождения – а эти спесивые Гусманы устроили пышное торжество по поводу рождения дочери). Но даже Министерство ничего не могло сказать дону Хасману: традиция и знак Древнего и Благородного Дома – это не шутки. Хасман остался при должности, его многочисленные родственники остались при своих должностях – и все пожимали им руки, а представители Древних и Богатых Домов пили старое испанское вино за здоровье менины Ариэль Пилар Эсмеральды Хасман де Кастельгранде.

Девочка пошла в обычную школу, потом в престижный колледж, поступила в университет. Так двадцатилетняя жизнь магической Британии обошла ее стороной, оставаясь далекими слухами о мало значимых событиях чьей-то чужой жизни. Дочь кастильского дона, хотя бы и с английским пиететом перед традициями, элегантным галстуком и правильным выговором, готовилась провести годы в родительском доме и галерее Тэйт. Она вообще довольно спокойно отнеслась к своему положению, и даже принимала ухаживания _обычных_ мальчиков. Но Ариэль была воспитанной девочкой из приличной семьи – ухаживания заканчивались не позже девяти вечера. И все же ее кастильская бабушка донна Кармен (которая, к слову, в молодости увлекалась иностранцами-путешественниками; и даже принимала подарки от одного великого писателя и одного великого композитора, оба были французами) охала, качая головой: «Элинья, Элинья! Не доведут шалопаи до добра! Кровь ведь не водица, ты испанка, да еще какая! Уймись, не перечь отцу!». «О чем это она, не пойму», - задумывалась Ариэль, разглядывая очередной букетик. Что творилось в ее душе? Призрачные голубые глаза-озера не выдавали ничего. Она занималась делами галереи, читала какой-то русский роман, в котором ей запомнилась фраза про «случайное семейство», и с любопытством входила в круги богемы.

Но дон Рикаредо всерьёз задумывался о ее замужестве, он искал наследника Древнего и Благородного Дома, согласного на мезальянс. Тут-то ему и подвернулся Драко Малфой. Дон Хасман понимал, что Малфои потеряли былое могущество, и возможно навсегда. Но это был действительно Древний и ослепительно Благородный Дом Великой Британии, и в другой ситуации Люциус и Нарцисса просто (и при этом утонченно вежливо, по-английски) посмеялись бы над Рикаредо. Люциусу Малфою нужен был человек, прочно сидящий в Министерстве, который поспособствует карьере зятя, хотя в другой ситуации Рикаредо просто (и при этом утонченно вежливо, по-английски) посмеялся бы в свою очередь над Люциусом и Драко. Все сошлось в этом союзе: невеста, вполне готовая выйти замуж за Малфоя и ничего о нем не знавшая, и жених, горящий желанием правильно жениться, и их родители, которые видели долгосрочные и разнообразные выгоды этого брака.

Так Драко и Ариэль незаметно поженились, и проживая в браке двадцатый год, не собирались разводиться. Не испытывая друг к другу даже любопытства, они родили двоих детей. Старшую, которой исполнялось будущей зимой шестнадцать, нарекли Бэллой Свон, или по-домашнему Бэллой; а младшего, одиннадцатилетнего «дофина», как называл его дед Хасман, - Флорианом Скорпиусом, а попросту Лори.

Драко, ни минуты не любивший супругу, испытывал к ней что-то вроде необходимой благодарности и, соблюдая приличия, научился утонченно-равнодушно целовать ее пальцы и называть ее «Вы» даже в постели («Вам достаточно хорошо сегодня?» - интересовался он иногда, исполняя обычный необходимый _долг_ ). Абсолютно иными были его чувства к детям. Удивительно, но Драко Малфой искренне, безгранично и даже как-то болезненно любил дочь и сына. Этой странной черте характера Драко были объяснения.

Утверждение, что Драко не был влюблен ни в Панси Паркинсон, ни в Асти Гринграсс, ни в свою жену, не отменяло вообще способности любить. Драко быстро забыл, как быть ребячливым, подловатым и трусоватым соперником Гарри Поттера. Отец учил его мыслить широко и избавляться от соперников без лишней шумихи. «Гром славы и овации для клоунов. Мы предоставляем их плебеям, и пока клоуны и толпа наслаждаются друг другом и иллюзией победы, мы забираем себе ее истинные плоды, - сказал ему как-то Люциус. – Пусть Поттер иногда радуется легким завоеваниям. Он, в конце концов, сын Древнего и Благородного Дома, и имеет кое-какие права. Ты, сын Люциуса Малфоя, должен понимать различие между победой в битве и победой в войне. И должен находить разные пути к победе в войне, и выбирать, на чьей стороне быть выгоднее. Пусть клоун резвится в школьном квиддиче, нас ждет игра интереснее – когда Министерство падет под властью Лорда, ты должен оказаться рядом, в шаге от победителя. Мы дадим и ему насладиться громом оваций, а после заберем себе выигрыш по вкусу». Все это успокаивало самолюбие Драко, лелеяло его честолюбивые мечты. Поражение Гарри Поттера перестало быть самоцелью, и стало лишь средством получения больших благ. Таким стал Драко ко дню последней битвы. Так ему казалось, по крайней мере. Драко забыл, сколько в нем изнеженности, взлелеянной матерью. Для Люциуса Драко был наследником, для Нарциссы – единственным и обожаемым сыном. Поэтому в его жизни тоже появилась любовь, и странная, и страстная, и несчастная, разумеется.

В то время как Гарри и Рон за бокалом светлого и нефильтрованного перемывали косточки «дорогому Драко Малфою» в весьма не свойственной им манере, Драко поднимался в свой кабинет в конце коридора на 38-градусов-направо-и-несколько-ярдов-вниз этаже в Департаменте связи Отдела Тайн.

Отдел Тайн в буквальном и переносном смысле представлял собой сложную структуру кабинетов, коридоров и департаментов. Их кажущийся хаос и нагромождение вводил новичков в ступор, но стоило прожить в нем месяц-другой, и стройная композиция ветвей, расходящихся от единого ствола-коридора Департамента Значений и Смыслов, становилась понятной и логичной. Но ни одна из ветвей-департаментов, ни один листочек-кабинет, ни даже сам ствол не сохранили бы свою ведущую роль в работе Министерства без, казалось, незначительного Департамента связи. Это сложно объяснить только обычной министерской бюрократией. Чем дольше Драко работал, тем более проникался этой незаметной и незаменимой значимостью. «Наша служба, и опасна, и трудна, и на первый взгляд как будто не видна... Да и на второй, и третий тоже», - порой вздыхал про себя Драко. – «Но если я, к примеру, пропущу какой-нибудь идиотский артикль, или отправлю сообщение не с ТОЙ почтой, вся слаженная работа Департаментов рухнет. Более того, боюсь, придется рухнуть империи». Причем, труды и опасности, в действительности, сопровождали работу сотрудников Департамента связи. Ведь через него проходили не только разные почтовые каналы, и требовалось ЛЮБОЙ ценой обеспечить их бесперебойную работу. Иную служебную переписку отправляли и с воробьями, и с сойками, и даже с пауками и ящерками. Многое в министерской почте зависело от адресата и типа письма, его содержания и степени значимости. А лично мистер Малфой принимал, просматривал, сортировал и направлял далее письма секретной, сверхсекретной, совершенно секретной и ХХХ почты, а также Депеши Чрезвычайной Государственной Важности и Межмагические Телеграммы. И Драко Малфою не полагалось Забвений или легиллиментов (хотя и то, и другое он был обязан отрабатывать каждый месяц на закрытом министерском полигоне и сдавать зачет). Драко был обязан помнить всё, и восстановить любой текст, проходивший через его память. При этом Министерство (точнее чрезвычайная Тройка Визенгамота) брало с начальника Департамента Подписку о Неразглашении. И поверьте, подобные бумажки были покрепче разных там Нерушимых Обетов и прочих развлечений для обывателей. Участь нарушивших условия Подписки была страшна. Своей неизвестностью. Поскольку этих людей больше никогда не было, и буквально, и фигурально. Их не было в принципе никогда. Может быть, они даже не рождались. Драко это знал, так как сам видел некое сообщение, в котором кое-о-ком уже не сообщалось. Большинство рядовых сотрудников Министерства из других отделов, и даже из Отдела Тайн, и даже члены Визенгамота не считали должность Драко настолько важной, чтобы к ней нельзя было допустить сына Люциуса Малфоя. Возможно именно поэтому протекция мистера Рикаредо Хасмана помогла молодому Драко попасть и в Министерство, и в Отдел, и в Департамент связи. И позже стать его руководителем.

Что же Драко хотел от своей дальнейшей жизни? Пожалуй, он и сам не знал. И должность, и работа его устраивали: в соответствии со своей натурой он получил место Истинного Руководителя Британии, этакого Серого кардинала, чья воля на самом деле решает судьбы, того, кто действительно ЗНАЕТ, а не ПРЕДПОЛАГАЕТ, что происходит. Но странное дело: лет десять, нет, даже лет пять-шесть назад его эта ситуация возбуждала, будоражила воображение, поднимала в собственных глазах. А теперь... тайны Отдела Тайн или Визенгамота стали рутинной будничной работой. Секреты, закрытые темы... Ну и что? Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы о каких-то вещах догадываться, стоит сложить два и два, чтобы многое понимать в нашей жизни и политике. Чего стоит власть и информация, которой нельзя воспользоваться по-настоящему? Недавно Драко понял: он оказался серым кардиналом без императора и королевства. Между тем, ему всего тридцать восемь, он умен и хитер, и есть еще тузы в рукаве, он уважаем и почти богат, его красавица-жена вызывает заслуженную зависть, а двоими детьми он гордится и восторгается. Чего бы еще спрашивается? Чего еще?..

Его ждали несколько служебных писем, на которые требовались ответы, отправленные не с совой, как обычно, а с сапсаном и с вороном. Дальнейшая отправка почты, хотя и была делом Первого, Второго и Третьего Секретарей, но из-за церемониальных тонкостей требовала постоянного контроля Малфоя. Поэтому Драко отправил своей новой молоденькой секретарше мисс Такли сову (как обычно делал по утрам за кофе), чтобы она все письма и посылки оставила на его столе, не разбирая. Мисс Такли все норовила делать сама, часто путая способ отправки и только своевременные вмешательства Малфоя помогали им избежать недоразумений. Мисс Такли была выпускницей следующего года и третий месяц была на практике, отчаянно желая понравиться кому-нибудь из начальства.

Эта выпускная практика, очередное безнадежно глупое новшество, наверное, Лонгботтом опять додумался. Все метит в начальство этот рохля Лонгботтом, а не понимает, что он всего лишь неплохой исполнитель, и не более. И не более. Куда катится эта страна, когда наследник Древнего и Благородного, ну и т.д. – не более чем недурственный исполнитель? Такие бессмысленные мисс Такли скоро заполонят Министерство, и что с ними делать? Вот Бэлла – бывала в Отделе, но абсолютно не мешалась под ногами, проявляя должное воспитание и уместную сообразительность. Сразу видно, что она из хорошей семьи. Из Древнего, ну и так далее...

Надеясь, что секретарша ничего не трогала, Драко повернул ручку кабинета. В окно сквозь щель между закрытых штор проник луч солнца, этот лучик дорожкой из недавнего теплого лета лег от стола к двери. Стрелка на часах была в пятнадцати минутах до прихода босса (то есть он полтора часа добирался от вокзала, через полчаса надо приказать подать чай), стоило поторопиться до его появления с корреспонденцией. Ожидаемой кучи на столе не было, кроме маленького свертка в розовой блестящей обертке (Бэлла?). Эта прямоугольная коробочка вызывала у Драко все больше необъяснимой тревоги.

\- Мисс Такли, где почта?

Молчание.

\- Мисс Такли!

\- Да, мистер Малфой, - девушка наконец-то отозвалась из приемной. Драко уже хотел позвать эту наглую особу в кабинет и гневно подвести к пустому столу. Но вместо этого снова спросил:

\- Где ночная и утренняя почта, мисс?

\- Почты не было сэр, я не заходила в кабинет. Вероятно, миссис Кардью забрала ее. Я так полагаю...

Она «так полагает»! Было бы чем полагать!

\- Курьеры были утром? Посылки? Мисс Такли, отвечайте внятно!

\- Нет, сэр. Никого не было с самого начала рабочего дня, мистер Малфой, - вновь раздался голосок из приемной.

Кстати, вспомнил Драко, когда он проходил в кабинет секретарши не было на рабочем месте, наверное, она вышла за кофе, или чаем, или молоком, или за чем-то еще она всегда выходила. Он был так погружен в свои мысли, что как-то бессознательно это отметил – и позабыл.

\- Мистер Малфой, вам что-нибудь еще нужно? Может быть, мне сходить в отдел рассылки и поискать? Или спросить у миссис Кардью? – мисс Такли, забрасывая начальника вопросами, демонстрировала свое усердие.

\- Нет. Ничего не нужно. – внезапно Драко испугался, что сейчас придет мисс Такли и увидит коробочку, или вездесущая миссис Кардью, или кто-то гнусавый и сующий всюду нос из отдела сортировки.

Коробочка поблескивала в солнечном свете.

Драко крадучись сел за стол, переложил палочку из руки в руку. Надо проверить. Он осторожно навел палочку, взмахнул. И ничего. Все в порядке. Но...

Коробочка поблескивала в солнечном свете.

И тут она зазвонила.

Драко чуть не взорвал все вокруг, через секунду, спохватившись, он раскрыл обертку, под ней была яркая глянцевая картонка, крышка открылась, и он увидел светящийся прямоугольник. Он звонил, кажется, все громче. Драко вертел его в руках, не зная, как заставить его замолчать. Видимо он что-то нажал, и вместо звонка раздался приглушенный голос:

\- ... к уху, мистер Малфой... Папа, я здесь, здесь никого нет и мне страшно, забери меня...папа! Папа!.. Ваш ребенок у нас, – проговорил все тот же голос. – Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что ваш единственный союзник – тишина. Молчите, выполняйте указания и молчите. Не вздумайте применить палочку, мы следим за вами. До связи.

Драко все еще держал прямоугольник у уха, пытаясь понять, что произошло и с кем. Он не узнал детский голос. Кто? Бэлла? Лори? Он не узнал голос – так странно, ему казалось, он узнает своих детей из миллиона других голосов. Но его уверенность в том, что все происходящее реально, и кто-то из детей в опасности крепла с каждой секундой. Ему надо было снова вдохнуть и успокоиться, чтобы начать действовать правильно.

Он посмотрел на прямоугольник и вдруг вспомнил, что эту штуку называли телефон. Бэлла называла. Сотовый телефон, смартфон. Этот смартфон был белым, размером почти с его ладонь, на одной стороне было серебристое надкушенное яблоко. Он положил смартфон на стол. И взял в руки коробку, на ней была надпись IPhone. Значит, это называется айфон. Айфон. Да, Бэлла вот уж пару месяцев как просила то отца, то деда о шестой серии этого агрегата, но не могла найти приличного и внятного объяснения, зачем он ей, когда есть и каминная сеть, и сова, и много других удобных и понятных вещей... Я обещал на шестнадцатиле... Что это я? надо же все проверить! Драко вспомнил о палочке в руке, направил на айфон – ничего, на коробку – ничего, на обертку – тоже.

Он тщательно сканировал весь кабинет, дверь, и даже часть коридора – ничего. Никакого присутствия, воздействия, наведения – и чего-то еще, Драко в суете с трудом вспоминал школьные термины – не было. Исключая, конечно, необходимые по работе действия мисс Такли. Но без магии коробочка с айфоном не могла оказаться у него на столе. Он незаметно проверил и саму мисс Такли на различные виды воздействия, в том числе манипулятивные и непростительные – пусто.

Драко вернулся в кабинет. Машинально взглянул на часы. Осталась минута. Его знаний явно не достаточно для разгадки, придется обратиться к аналитикам. Он взял бумажный конверт и без палочки сложил туда айфон, коробку и обертку. И только успел сунуть конверт в портфель, как вошел его босс – Авогадро, руководитель Департамента Значений и Смыслов. Начался рабочий день.

Почты больше не было.

На полу валялась карточка из дорогого сатинового картона, на матовом сиянии которого печатают приглашения на королевский бал и визитки для добропорядочных министров, то ли пером, то ли еще чем-то на ней было написано: «Моему Дорогому Другу». По-видимому, карточка выпала, когда Малфой открывал коробку.

А иначе, как она попала под стол руководителя Департамента связи Отдела Тайн?


	2. Chapter 2 Контурэктомия по Грейнджер

Приближался ланч. Надо было срочно выяснить, кто похищен. Драко отправил сову в Хогвартс, чтобы Бэлла и Лори немедленно ответили. Каминное сообщение он не хотел использовать, так же, как и явиться в Хогсмид или отправить Патронуса. Нет, так опрометчиво поступать нельзя: ни первое, ни второе, ни третье просто невозможно сделать не привлекая внимание похитителей, которые, очевидно, следят за ним. И, возможно, даже здесь, в Отделе, в собственном кабинете он не защищен.

Ему нужен был совет опытного и надежного человека с мозгами. И таким мог быть только сотрудник аналитического отдела Аврората, один единственный, кто чего-нибудь стоил в этом безмозглом отделе, тот, кто отдел создал – и ушел в тень. Гермиона Грейнджер. То есть миссис Рональд Уизли.

Окончив Хогвадрс, Гермиона могла бы стать кем угодно, но она не закончила школу. Правда, в свете происходивших событий и роли Гермионы в них, ей было позволено сдавать экзамены на следующий год. Что она с успехом и сделала. К тому моменту мисс Грейнджер уже училась в Эдинбургском университете (обыкновенном, который в Эдинбурге, далеком от Лондона) и подрабатывала в Аврорате, ведь Рону и Гарри нужна была ее помощь на первых порах. Там заметили таланты Гермионы, и после экзаменов она вошла в знаменитую Команду Баскина Роббинса. Роббинс первым начал проводить исследования магии, или энергии, как он ее называл. Он был полукровкой. И учебу Гермионы в университете поддержал, и даже пробил в Министерстве специальное разрешение для нее. Окончив курс физики и теоретической химии, Гермиона провела еще год за философией и логикой. Все эти знания ждал от нее Роббинс, вместе они и еще несколько энтузиастов стали изучать молекулярный состав популярных ингредиентов, физическое воздействие движений палочки и саму природу энергии. Свойство палочки сохранять последнее заклинание было давно известно, но лаборатория Роббинса обнаружила наличие особого следа использования магии, по которому можно было определить время и длительность воздействия, его качество и даже энергетические свойства хозяина палочки.

А потом Гермиона открыла контур и его отсечение – контурэктомию.

След – это память палочки и энергии, воплощенная в регистрируемой форме контура – образа владельца и ближайшего пространства. Контур можно отсечь от пространства и записать (Гермиона предложила магнитные диски, впоследствии их стали оцифровывать и хранить данные в магическом Интернете, где стали применять расширение виртуальной реальности, как в обычных чемоданах, шкафах и т.д.), а потом просмотреть; можно отсекать контуры каждое мгновение и анализировать накопление и выбросы энергии. Но это были чисто научные цели, один из лабораторных опытов Гермиона показала Рону и Гарри, они и задумались о возможности использовать контурэктомию, отсечение контура, как назвала его Гермиона, в расследовании преступлений. Теперь не нужно было искать палочку преступника, чтобы определить ее последнее действие, можно было записать энергетический контур. Это значительно облегчило жизнь аврорам.

Роббинс ушел на покой, как это обычно говориться, а Гермиона Уизли возглавила новый отдел Аврората – Аналитическую Лабораторию. Гермиона с энтузиазмом взялась за новую работу. У нее вообще в тот год были грандиозные (она говорила «наполеоновские») планы: семья, наука, любимый коллектив Лаборатории. Но – как часто в наполеоновских планах появляется «но»! – все пошло как-то не так... В Аврорате сменилось руководство, пошли бесконечные проверки. Казалось бы, причем тут Гермиона? Мир магической Британии постепенно больше сближался с традиционным, все больше молодых людей уходили в смежные профессии, устраивались «там», маглорожденные (хотя... тогда уже редко говорили «маглорожденные», а «магл» слышалось еще реже; может, если бы это продолжилось, мы все стали бы просто людьми? А?) занимали хорошие посты в Министерстве, их магазины были не менее популярны, чем старые добрые магические лавочки. И все же – прошло всего несколько лет с тех пор, и законы защиты от «того» мира все еще действовали. Конечно, в этом была своя логика: знание магии породило не одного Темного Лорда, что уж говорить о простых людях, взорвавших атомную бомбу. Только Гермиона была уж слишком связана с обоими мирами, она оказалась и здесь, и там. Новое руководство не оценило такого положения дел, а Роббинс не мог ее отстоять. Так был назначен новый руководитель, к счастью Лабораторию не закрыли, только слегка засекретили. Официально мисс Гермиона Грейнджер служила старшим научным сотрудником абонентского ящика 46/10086.

Что ж, сначала ее это взбесило, потом рассмешило (все-таки Гермиона неплохо знала «ту», традиционную историю). Потом – все пошло по-старому, ей не мешали делать то, что она хотела – а к власти Гермиону всегда мало влекло. Она осталась авторитетом для сотрудников, рядом были друзья и коллеги – все-таки ей удалось отстоять весь коллектив Лаборатории ценой всего лишь своего поста. Право, эта жертва не стоила такого пафосного названия «жертва». У нее все еще оставалось много хорошего, очень много.

Рон и Гарри и в Аврорате были напарниками, вообще многие из «Отряда Дамблдора» и юного крыла «Ордена» пришли в Аврорат так или иначе. Но смена власти в Аврорате не прошла мимо них. Казалось бы, уж кто-кто, а Гарри Джеймс Поттер заслуженно должен был возглавить Аврорат (со временем, конечно). А все те мальчики и девочки, кто стоял вместе с ним у стен Хогвардса, кто работал в подполье, кто не смирился с властью Темного Лорда – все они заслужили уважение и признание. Собственно, сказать, что этого не было, нельзя. Не один «незабвенный образ» был торжественно запечатлен на стене славы Министерства. Высказывались даже мысли о том, чтобы в Хогвардсе открыть «скамьи Гарри» для лучших учеников. И это было менее всего нужно самому Гарри и тем мальчикам и девочкам. Никто из них не хотел прижизненного памятника. Гарри все реже посещал чествования, особенно, когда понял, что его вытесняют из настоящей работы, настоящей борьбы. Что к нему все больше снисходительны. Даже, казалось бы сейчас, когда Гарри стал опытным аврором. Что ж, они втроем (Гарри, Рон, Гермиона) здраво рассудив, решили, что пришли в Аврорат не за медалькой или местечком. Им не мешали делать свое дело, не мешали быть честными – этого было достаточно.

Гермиона и Рон поженились, работали над одними делами. Гермиона развивала контурэктомию, разрабатывая ее методику и технологии «полевого» применения. Рон, что ожидаемо, эти технологии применял. Жизнь шла бы в своей относительной размеренности, оба молодожена жили бы собою и своей работой, но вновь появилось внезапное и тревожное «Но» в планах Гермионы. Однажды Рон не вернулся с задания. В тот солнечный июньский день, который поражал чистотой и голубизной неба, свежестью трав и сладостным пением пчел, когда она и все Уизли, и Гарри, и друзья Рона вернули его с Той Стороны – тогда Гермиона четко поняла, что не хочет мужа-героя, а хочет ребенка от Рона. Двух.

Так Рон пришел в Министерство, а Гермиона со всей своей страстностью обратилась в материнство.

С тех пор Рон и Гарри иногда за пивом шутили о жизни по Ту и Эту Стороны, а Гермиона и Джинни позволяли им так шутить. Черный юмор в небольших дозах, как объяснила Гермиона, весьма полезен неокрепшей аврорской психике, хотя женскую половину семейства Уизли-Поттер-Грейнджер и передергивало от этих шуточек. Их психика была окрепшей и не аврорской. Гарри получил звание капитана, Рон и Джинни работали с отцом, Гермиона вернулась в свой а/я. Жизнь возвращалась в привычное русло. По крайней мере, налаживалась.

Гермиона, взяв чашку кофе и сдобу, собиралась быстро перекусить в буфете. Она машинально отметила, что вот опять собиралась сесть на диету, и даже выбрала подходящее первое число. Но вот с проводами детей в школу, несколькими срочными проектами и вообще «беготней» - снова забыла нормально пообедать, с белками, жирами и сложными углеводами на полтарелки. И на обед у нее снова кружка кофе и размороженная буфетчиком булка. Гермиона уже несколько лет собиралась взяться за себя, бегать по утрам, правильно питаться и все такое прочее, что называется здоровый образ жизни. Можно было, конечно, как большинство женщин в ее возрасте прибегнуть к чудесам косметологии и медицины, но Гермиона не зря была дочерью врачей, причем очень умной дочерью, она рассудила, что такие общепринятые изощрения не для нее, и гораздо более физиологичным и правильным будут простые доступные средства, вроде режима, физкультуры и рационального питания. Но по уже названным причинам и то, и другое, и третье откладывалось.

Об этом, и еще о чем-то Гермиона думала, быстро проходя к свободному столу. Отпив большой глоток, она взглянула на стену с часами и увидела, как рядом с ней на свободный стул садится – кто бы мог подумать – сам Драко Малфой, вернее, мистер Малфой, начальник Департамента связи.

«Ну ничего себе, сходила за булочкой... Что ему тут надо?» - не успела подумать Гермиона, как Малфой повернулся к ней с улыбкой доброго школьного товарища:

\- Здравствуйте, миссис Уизли. Я полагаю, кофе здесь недурен?

\- Доброго дня, Малфой. Если ты пьешь дешевый машинный кофе – то да, недурен.

\- Ну, Грейнджер, я рад, что ты первая перешла к привычному стилю. Это значительно облегчает... Возьму-ка я чашку, пожалуй.

\- Что облегчает? Разговор? У тебя какая-то личная просьба? Малфой, что-то происходит в Отделе?

\- Постой, столько вопросов сразу! Что ж, ты подтверждаешь статус лучшего аналитика магической Британии и не только. Да, это личная просьба. Проблема не в Отделе. Проблема... у моих детей. – эту часть фразы Малфой произнес совсем другим голосом: в нем совсем вдруг исчезла знакомая снисходительная ирония и привычный покровительственный тон начальника.

Гермиона про себя отметила эту новую интонацию – нежную, трогательную, заботливую: «Вот так-так, любящий папа Малфой, кто бы мог подумать... Что же такого могло произойти, чтобы он не мог это решить сам, без лишних глаз и ушей? Что-то безусловно серьезное и внезапное... Это застало его врасплох... Он обращается к тому, в чьих честности и таланте уверен. То есть ко мне. Н-да... У него же дочь... лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать что ли... Прелести первой любви? Ох, Рози, как хорошо, что тебе только...»

\- Так вот, - продолжал Малфой, видя удивление и заинтересованность Гермионы, - сегодня в кабинете я обнаружил вот это, - он развернул бумажный конверт и вывалил на стол содержимое. Гермиона проверила палочкой телефон и упаковку, и в продолжение рассказа Драко, вертела их в руках. Кофе остывал. – А потом звонок.

\- Ты ответил?

\- Да. Только я не узнал голоса. Так странно, я не понял, кто это, дочь или сын. Я всегда думал, что узнаю их. – Драко казался все более растерянным. – Он... Она... Голос сказал: я один и никого нет рядом - но он ... то есть голос... боится. Ерунда какая-то. Я проверил, как мог – все чисто. И решил обратиться к тебе.

\- Хорошо. Кабинет закрыл?

\- Да.

\- Так. Едем, надо провести кое-какие замеры и осмотреть территорию. Там могут быть следы контуров. Есть еще методы, так по мелочи. Мне нужно минут пятнадцать-двадцать, а потом я буду у тебя.

\- То есть ты берешься посмотреть мой случай. Но ты понимаешь, что это все неофициально. На моей должности не может быть таких исчезновений и ...подарков таких. Понимаешь, Грейнджер?

\- Конечно. И Драко – обращайся ко мне либо Гермиона, либо миссис Уизли. Воспоминания из школьной жизни вряд ли сделают мою работу более продуктивной. – Гермиона говорила спокойно и уверенно, тем знакомым ее аврорам тоном, который указывал на заинтересованность в деле, наличие как минимум двух версий происходящего и готовность к долгой азартной работе. Близкие Гермионы уже давно поняли, что она не просто талантливый, но азартный ученый, который больше всего на свете любит запутанные и запущенные головоломки, паззлы с недостатком элементов и загадки, в принципе не имеющие ответа.

\- Да, да, прости, не хотел обидеть – Драко нервно взглянул ей в глаза. Это не просто удивляло, в сознании Гермионы ломались шаблоны: такого вот искреннего и напуганного Драко Малфоя она видела в первый раз:

\- Спокойно, Драко. Мы вместе еще раз все осмотрим и проверим. Телефон возьми пока себе, и если будут звонить, сообщи немедленно. Если с кем-то еще из твоей семьи и окружения будет происходить что-нибудь странное, тоже сообщи. Ты послал кого-нибудь в школу? Ну конечно, послал сову – ответила она сама себе, отметив кивок Малфоя. – Это правильно и не вызывает подозрений. Насколько я знаю, все еще решаемо, у нас как минимум несколько часов, чтобы найти и вернуть ребенка.

\- Перерыв заканчивается. – Драко взял себя в руки, мгновенно вернувшись к начальственному тону, снисходительному и ироничному. У него складывался понятный план действий, хаос утренних событий возвращался в упорядоченную схему. Он снова обретал уверенность и почву под ногами. И снова мог быть сдержанным, вежливым и расчетливым мистером Малфоем, голосу которого так приятно подчиниться. Он щелчком подогрел кофе Гермионы и подвинул чашку к ее руке. Убрал вещи в конверт и положил его во внутренний карман пиджака. Протянул ей стандартный министерский пропуск. – Буду ждать. Вот выделенный канал.

Гермиона задумчиво допила кофе. Если все так, как говорил Драко... Это очень не похоже на типичное преступление. Как можно похитить ребенка чиновника из Министерства, не оставив энергетических следов? И телефон – это уж совсем не из той оперы. Хотя... Надо посоветоваться с Гарри, но как отреагирует Малфой? Он обратился к ней, потому что ему нужен аналитик, а авроров полно, и Малфой вполне может позволить себе частного детектива. Пропуск сделал заранее, знал, что она не откажется. Да, интересно. Очень, очень интересно. Машинально, в такт своим мыслям дожевывая булку, Гермиона поднималась в Лабораторию. Надо было отдать в работу пришедшие контуры, собраться и идти в Отдел.

Пропуск на выделенный канал, выписанный для миссис Гермионы Уизли, открыл ей дверь перед кабинетом Драко Малфоя. Его секретарша разглядывала какой-то журнал, и невнятно поздоровавшись с посетительницей, вновь погрузилась в чтение. Гермиона проверила регистратором приемную и постучалась к Драко. Тот сидел за работой, или усиленно делал вид, что работает – так показалось Гермионе. Он просматривал сообщения одно за другим, быстро направляя их по адресатам, и листы растворялись, радужно вспыхивая, в разных направлениях. Кивнул ей на кресло в углу.

\- Еще пару писем.

Гермиона поставила на кресло рабочую сумку, и зарегистрировала тип энергии отправки, чтобы отсечь ее контур, проверила еще несколько энергетических потоков, записала их, чтобы тоже отсечь от искомого воздействия. Это она называла феноменологической редукцией. Осматривая кабинет, Гермиона заметила на полу, под крессом Драко, карточку. К этому моменту Малфой закончил, и Гермиона, подошедшая к его столу, указала на кусочек картона:

\- Твое? Значит из посылки.

Драко хотел поднять его палочкой, но Гермиона отстранила его руку, и нагнувшись, подняла карточку.

\- Не надо увеличивать количество следов энергетического воздействия, нужна некая стерильность. Сейчас посмотрим, что тут. Кажется безопасно... Так, выглядит как обычная визитка для подарков. Что-то написано. «Моему Дорогому Другу». Интересное послание. Тебе это что-нибудь говорит? А почерк?

\- Нет, ничего даже не напоминает.

\- Странно, энергетических следов мало, все специфичные. – Гермиона повернулась к сумке и достала «скальпель». Спокойный Драко снова удивил, в родной стихии кабинета он чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее, и это было хорошо для дела, но встревоженный Драко из буфета был ей ближе и понятнее. – Достань пакет. Ну что ж, все и в самом деле чисто. Контуров у этих вещей нет, и в кабинете неспецифичных контуров не регистрируется, и на тебе тоже.

\- Что это значит?

\- Это значит, что все обошлось без магии. Это обычный телефон. Кто-то просто зашел в твой кабинет и оставил посылку на столе. А до этого этот кто-то купил телефон, зарегистрировал сим-карту, купил упаковочную бумагу, визитку, надписал ее шариковой ручкой, вложил ее в упаковку – поэтому она выпала, когда ты доставал телефон – и оставил у тебя на столе. Очень просто, – она положила карточку рядом с пакетом и телефоном на сто Малфоя.

\- Только при этом он – кстати, почему он? Может, она? – вошел туда, где без магии ничего не делается. И не-маг прийти в Отдел не может. А почему он пришел, почему это не почта?

\- Наша почта это быть не могла – опять же след. А немагическая почта сюда не ходит, даже с посыльным. Знаешь, это был очень умный ход – не использовать энергию, теперь его будет очень сложно вычислить. Все наши методы расследования исходят из того простого факта, что преступник – маг. Что делать с человеком и как вести немагическое расследование, Аврорат не представляет. Пока и я теряюсь в догадках. Тебе нужен человек, который одинаково хорошо разбирается и в магическом, и в обычном следствии.

\- Ты говоришь о ком-то конкретно?

\- Да. О Гарри Поттере. А точнее, о капитане Поттере. Лучшем авроре современности в магической Британии и не только. Лично я могу довериться в подобном деле только ему, и Рону. Если его жена отпустит, конечно. – Гермиона невольно пошутила по привычке, но Драко не обратил внимания на иронию ее слов:

\- Это... исключено! Поттер не может взяться за это дело!

\- Почему? Ты не доверяешь ему или мне? Подумай, Драко, Гарри не просто лучший, он по сути единственный вариант. Решайся, действовать надо быстро.

И тут снова раздался звонок.

\- Возьми трубку. – шепотом сказала Гермиона.

Драко кивнул:

\- У аппарата... Я слушаю... Говорите же!..

«Громкая связь! И записать! И контур, контур...» - промелькнуло у Гермионы. Одними губами она произнесла: «Дай мне». Драко протянул ей телефон. Гермиона торопливо включила регистратор на запись контура и уже взмахнула палочкой, чтобы проверить телефон во время звонка, как насмешливый и спокойный голос в трубке произнес:

\- А, миссис Уизли! Доброго дня, рад Вас слышать. Хотя юная мисс Гермиона Грейнджер мне ближе. Мистер Малфой, Вы, как я и полагал, тут же обратились к мисс Грейнджер. А ведь предупреждал: тишина твой союзник! Ну, да ладно, втроем все же веселее. Что ж вы молчите?

\- Откуда вы это знаете – на удивление спокойно и как будто равнодушно произнес Драко.

\- Все банально, мистер Малфой. И полагаю, моя дорогая мисс Грейнджер уже догадалась, в чем дело. Да, догадалась – по глазам вижу!

\- Вы следили за Драко.

\- Конечно, следил, милая мисс Грейнджер...

\- Перестаньте так ко мне обращаться. Я для Вас миссис Рональд Уизли, или старший аналитик Уизли. Других альтернатив не предлагаю.

\- Как жаль, мой милый маленький аналитик... – Странное чувство дежавю – «маленький аналитик» - так сегодня сказал Рон (впрочем, он частенько так ее называл – но всегда наедине, и это не ее домашнее прозвище, и не ник на Фейсбуке – вообще нигде эта мужнина фразочка никогда не светилась, Гермиона была в этом уверена) – ...я всегда с большим пристрастием наблюдал за Вами, и для меня было большим удовольствием называть Вас по имени. Более того, я иногда жалел, что Ваши драгоценные родители не назвали Вас Герминой, или хотя бы Гермией, ну, Гармонией, на худой конец. Эти имена идут Вам гораздо больше. О-о, вот молнии ваших очаровательных глаз, готовые испепелить несчастного. Видимо, опять я стал болтлив. Посему вернемся к основному предмету вашего интереса.

Во время этого диалога Драко отчаянно оглядывался по сторонам, с тревогой глядя на удивленную и даже напуганную Гермиону. Он тоже вынул палочкой, и даже успел прошептать губами пару слов, как резкий голос требовательно и строго одернул его:

\- Нет, мистер Малфой, даже не думайте. Регистратора и блистательной памяти старшего аналитика Уизли вполне достаточно. – Гермиона резко кивнула Драко, он опустил палочку. – За хорошее поведение можете задать вопрос. – голос вновь стал медово-игривым.

\- Кто? – поспешно (пожалуй, слишком быстро, выдавая напряжение и нарастающий страх) спросил Драко.

\- Как? Вы до сих пор не выяснили? А сова? Ну да, ну да, вот Ваша стремительная министерская совушка подлетает к Хогвардсу. И кто же читает письмо от заботливого папы. Чьи маленькие ручки и тонкие пальчики разворачивают свиток? Ну конечно, это прекрасная мисс Белла Свон Малфой. Лучшая ученица школы и надежда семейства. Да, мистер Малфой, Ваша благородная птица меня пока не интересует...

\- Лори – выдохнул Малфой. Казалось, он только сейчас понял смысл сказанного.

\- Лори, этот нежный цветок грубого Севера. Юный лорд Малфой, скажу Вам, держится как истинный наследник Древнего и Благородного Дома Великой Британии. Он почти не плачет о мамочке, не зовет доброго папочку, сидит и все смотрит на стенку, благородно отказываясь от еды и питья в доме врага. Можете им гордиться.

\- Чего Вы хотите? – спокойным голосом спросила Гермиона.

\- Пока рано задавать подобные вопросы, миссис Уизли. Рано, моя драгоценная Гермина!

\- Не смейте так ко мне обращаться!

\- Покоряюсь вашему приказу, умнейшая из аналитиков, и замолкаю. – раздались гудки. Гермиона положила телефон на стол, взглянула на Драко.

\- Что ж, пока очевидно, что преступник, похитивший твоего сына, мужчина, кажется, лет пятидесяти, англичанин, получил классическое университетское образование. Преступление тщательно подготовлено. Он давно следил за твоей семьей и окружением, хорошо узнал и твои привычки. Он хороший психолог, знает, что ты любишь Лори больше, чем Бэллу. Я, пожалуй, предположила бы у него какие-то психические – нет, все же психологические – проблемы. Но такое вдруг не определишь. Нужно проконсультироваться.

Пока она говорила, Драко сел за стол, опусти голову на сложенные руки:

\- Я не люблю Лори больше, я одинаково сильно люблю их обоих. Просто Бэлла такая самостоятельная девочка, Лори – сын, наследник. Это разная любовь. Я люблю их обоих. Тут другое. Бэлла - мое самое дорогое напоминание о любви... Он сказал «пока не интересует». Значит, Лори – только шаг к достижению цели. Бэлла тоже в опасности. Если правда все то, что мы слышали, то она в школе – Хогвардс защитит своих учеников. Только... – Драко обернулся на Гермиону. - Только слишком рано, поезд должен быть еще в пути. Они не в Хогвардсе. Сова не в Хогвардсе. Это все – ложь? Блеф, игра! Нет никакого похищения! Как я не догадался! Блеф, игра! Надо дождаться ответа Лори и Бэллы.

Гермиона внимательно слушала Драко, взгляд ее скользнул по телефону, лежащему на столе. Она напряженно посмотрела на него, как будто вспоминая:

\- О-о. Как я не заметила?

\- Что?

\- Это, пожалуй, серьезнее, чем я думала. Или страннее.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Мы оба слышали голос. Но я так и не включила громкую связь. Ты понимаешь? Знаешь, я не удивлюсь, если во входящих звонках нет записей, если в сотовой компании не зарегистрировано ни звонков, ни номера, если регистратор ничего не записал.

\- Я не понимаю... Что это? Легиллименция? Окклюменция? Он менталист?

\- Не было бы хуже. Я думаю, мы под гипнозом. И все это – телефон, звонки, похищение – иллюзия, наваждение. Кто-то хочет напугать тебя и шантажировать. Только как я попала в этот гипноз? Он должен быть только твоим. Определенно, сейчас я в сознании, я могу критически оценить ситуацию, я помню день до нашей встречи, мой приход сюда, звонок – короче, я помню. Нет, так, наобум, решать нельзя. Мне надо посоветоваться со специалистом.

\- Но если все это правда, и более того, если все именно так, как ты говоришь, мне нужен не только лучший аналитик, но лучший аврор. Я согласен встретиться с Поттером.


End file.
